Xellos' Surprise Party
by Great Sato Beast
Summary: Xellos throws a surprise birthday party for himself...


Xellos' Surprise Birthday Party  
  
One day all the slayers went to check their mail only to find invitations without return addresses. So they all opened up the envelopes and read their invitations.BR  
  
"You are cordially invited to a birthday party at the destroyed Kingdom Museum and Amusement Park.BR  
Fushigi Bishounen"  
  
O.o Oro?! They all went. And so they got dressed up and left for the Destroyed Kingdom Museum and Amusement Park. The receptionist examined all their invitations and then directed them to a room in the back. The door slammed closed behind them and there was no light. Then suddenly they heard some laughing. When the lights came on streamers and confetti fell from the ceiling and there sat Xellos in a party hat blowing on a noisemaker. Lina jumped into Gourry's arms, Amelia jumped into Zlegadis' and then Xellos jumped excitedly onto the table.  
  
"Surprise!" (Xellos)  
"Nan da to?! Gourry! You pervert, put me down! {Smack}" (Lina)  
"What is this?!" (Zelgadis)  
"Mr. Xellos?" (Amelia)  
"Ow! What was that for? {Confused look}" (Gourry)  
"Glad to see you all could make it. Welcome to my surprise birthday party!" (Xellos)  
"You're throwing a surprise birthday party for yourself?!" (Lina)  
"Um...Xellos it is customary for others to throw the surprise birthday party." (Zelgadis)  
"Oh what fun Mr. Xellos, thank you for letting us share your day of birth!" (Amelia)  
"We didn't have any time to get you presents." (Gourry)  
"Well well it is now time for our first game!" (Xellos)  
"Wait a second you can't start until you tell us what this is really all about!" (Lina)  
"If you'll excuse me I think I'll be leaving now..." (Zelgadis)  
"OOOO what game what that be?!" (Gourry and Amelia)  
"Why, Pin the tale on the donkey of course!" (Xellos)  
  
Zelgadis tried to open up the door with no success as Gourry and Amelia put on blind folds and took tacks with tails into their hands. Lina just went spastic since she never did get anywhere with trying to figure out what this was all really about. Xellos glomped Zelgadis and tied a blind fold on him.  
  
"Oh c'mon now, you don't really want to leave yet now do you? We'll have soo much fun!" (Xellos)  
"Let go of me! ." (Zelgadis)  
"Very well then, but you have to go first!" (Xellos)  
. (Zelgadis)  
  
Zelgadis gets a tack with a tail on it forced into his hand and then is spun around 10 times really really fast. He tried to get Xellos with the tacked tail, but Xellos was just too quick for him, so finally he just pinned the tail on the donkey's stomach. Xellos then took the blind fold off.  
  
"Hmm...not bad, but no cookie for you, next!" (Xellos)  
  
And then Gourry went and lost. Lina finally stopped spazing cause she wanted a try at it.  
  
"Hey! I wanna try!" (Lina)  
"That's the spirit! Here ya go!" (Xellos)  
  
Xellos blindfolded Lina after giving her a tack and then spun her around.  
  
"Uh...Mr. Xellos, are you so sure letting her do that is a good idea?" (Amelia)  
"Why of course it is! What possible harm could she do?" (Xellos)  
  
And with those words Lina accidentally pinned Gourry instead of the donkey so Gourry fell over clasping his shoulder where he bled.BR  
  
"Oh my! This doesn't look good at all. Ms. Lina has stabbed Gourry with a tack." (Amelia)  
"..." (Zelgadis)  
"Damn it Gourry stay outta my way!" (Lina)  
"Aw, he'll be fine, just let him rest a while!" (Xellos)  
  
Zelgadis once again tried to exit the room with no success. Gourry was bandaged by Amelia and back to normal. Xellos took a lasso out of no where and roped Zelgadis back in.  
  
"Oh c'mon now, you don't really wanna leave, musical chairs is next!" (Xellos)  
"Grr! Ra tilt! ." (Zelgadis)  
  
Xellos was burnt to a crisp and just stood there blinking. Then he shook it off and smiled even more. The chairs set themselves up and the song "Sanji no Yosei" began to play from out of no where.  
  
"Well now, shall we?" (Xellos)  
"Oooo fun fun! {Happy clapping}" (Gourry and Amelia)  
"I refuse to play musical chairs." (Zelgadis)  
"Hmm...well I suppose I should." (Lina)  
  
Xellos just seated everyone down anyway and made them play. They got down to the last chair and it was Zelgadis and Xellos down to the wire. Zelgadis actually looked like he was having fun too. Then the music stopped and Zelgadis sat in what was the chair, but suddenly Xellos did his little disappearing reappearing act and Zelgadis was sitting in his lap. Xellos hugged him tight.  
  
"I win!" (Xellos)  
"Hey you cheated!" (Zelgadis)  
"I guess I did, yes I did." (Xellos)  
"What now Mr. Xellos?" (Amelia)  
"Yeah yeah, when do we get to eat ice cream and cake?!" (Gourry and Lina)  
"Good Question I don't know." (Xellos)  
  
And then Philia came through the door with a big gigantic ice cream cake and an evil smile on her face. Xellos glomped her and smiled a big smile. She laughed maniacally.  
  
"Did somebody say cake?!" (Philia)  
"Why Philia, your soo kind!" (Xellos)  
  
Philia then dumped the cake on Xellos so that Xellos was covered in melting ice cram cake. Zelgadis took this chance to make a run out the door. Xellos made puppy dog eyes and started to whimper. Amelia hugged him. Gourry and Lina just stood there blinking.  
  
"I know you're up to something! You can't hide it from me." (Philia)  
  
Xellos disappeared and the room was now empty of any decorations and/or furniture. Everyone stood there blinking and scratching their heads in confusion.  
  
"Aw...I think Mr. Xellos honestly just wanted to have fun and be with us." (Amelia)  
  
THE END 


End file.
